


Kukui Sweethearts

by orphan_account



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Kidnapping, oh no wo fat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Steve's girlfriend Y/N tries to surprise him but ends up in the hands of his mortal enemy.





	Kukui Sweethearts

The night you planned should have been perfect. Steve had called you saying the case wrapped up earlier than expected, and that he’d be home sooner than usual. Filled with excitement, you decided tonight was the night you surprised your boyfriend. Steve was a hard man to please, but you learned spontaneity was the way to go. You moved the couch to the front door, giving him room to open it and set a note and a Nerf gun on the cushion. You grabbed a plastic weapon of your own and hid behind the wall that separated the living room and the kitchen. You heard a vehicle pull up and smiled. As you listened, confusion ran through your mind. He didn’t go through the front door. He must be trying to surprise you, you thought, and aimed at the back door instead. He’s only making it harder on himself. The back door was glass, but it was dark out and the lights inside the house only went so far. You could only make out a shape before the lights went out altogether. Panicked, you put pieces together and reached for your phone. It was dead. Your attacker didn’t cut the power, it was an EMP. As you looked around for a real weapon, someone wrapped a wet cloth over your mouth and nose. You knew the name of the drug you inhaled, but your mind was getting too cloudy to remember. You had only one goal, to make sure Steve knew someone took you. You managed to shatter a lamp and the glass door as they dragged you out. You were sure you left blood. Come on, SuperSEAL, find me.

Steve was glad the case ended before dinner. He and Y/N should have been on their anniversary trip last weekend, but another case got the way. When he pulled up in the driveway, a devious smile came to his lips. All the lights were off, and Steve knew for a fact she wasn’t asleep. This was another plan to try and surprise him. He found it blissful that, contrary to what he and Catherine did, they wanted to make each other happy only for them, and not to even the score. He got out of his truck and opened the door. The couch was the first thing he noticed, a cute note on the cushion about a war, and a plastic gun next to it. He held the gun like a serious weapon and looked up finally. The sight in front of him was hard to see, but the moon illuminated a shattered door. He turned on the light switch and walked into the kitchen. His gun was still in his bag in his truck. The second Steve saw blood, his phone was out and he was calling Danny, who stayed late at headquarters to finish up the paperwork. “Get CSU, HPD, and the rest of the team down here. Someone took Y/N.” Danny only responded with a noise of agreement and hung up. Steve dropped the plastic gun and walked outside to his truck to get the real one. A mix of anger and agony set into his energy and he found himself lost in determination to bring you home.

Really hoping this wasn’t heaven, you awoke in a hallway, lockers along the walls. A high school, you decided. Your hands were chained to the pipes on the ceiling and your feet didn’t touch the ground. Upon further inspection, which really only meant you looking around as much as your current position allowed, you determined your suspicion. You were being held in Kukui High School, where you and Steve both attended before he was sent to Annapolis. It was July, so the school was relatively empty, but with any luck, the groundskeepers might find you eventually. You were being as calm as you could, something in the back of your mind telling you that Steve was already on your trail.


End file.
